Misunderstand Take 2
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Bukan SEKUEL! maupun PREKUEL! Versi cerita This fic special for Hime-chan 1301 dan Naruhina Lovers,,, Warn: (maybe) akan terjadi war Happy reading minna! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Bagi para readers maaf saya mengingkari janji tidak akan melibatkan sasuke dan naruto dalam satu fic yang berhubungan dengan hinata. Mungkin bisa dibilang saya khilaf#Plakk

Untuk apa saya mengetik ini? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Misunderstand 2

By

Kaoru mouri

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruhinaXSasusaku or SasuhinaXNarusaku?#PLAK

Warn : mungkin akan terjadi war pair tetapi biarlah saya sudah memperingatkan.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Lalu ia beranjak ke loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menelusuri jalan yang biasa ia tempuh saat pulang sekolah. Saat ingin berbelok di tikungan jalan ia melihat tiga anak laki-laki sedang berusaha mengganggu seorang anak gadis kecil. Ia menatap adegan itu dengan oniksnya, mengenal anak gadis itu namun berusaha bersikap cuek ia pun melewatinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan riang ia mendapat nilai bagus hari ini di pelajaran matematika dan bu guru pun memujinya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Kertas yang bertuliskan angka 95 hasil dari ulangannya terus dipegang dan dilihatnya. Sampai tersadar kertas itu telah terenggut dari tangannya.

"keh, dia mulai sombong. Lihat teman-teman dia mendapat nilai 95" ujar anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipi kiri dan kanannya , kiba, menunjukkan kertas dengan nilai 95 yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah berukuran besar di tengah-tengah kertas kepada dua orang temannya.

"kembalikan kertas ulanganku…" pinta hinata.

"tidak " kiba menyahut sembari menjulurkan lidah lalu ia pun merobek kertas ulangan hinata menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berarturan.

"hiks,,, jangan merobeknya…" cicit hinata ia mulai menangis.

"keh, dasar cengeng" ledek kiba. Teman-teman kiba pun ikut tertawa melihat kejahilannya.

"aku akan mengadukanmu pada ibuku" ancam hinata yang mulai terisak.

"kau kan tidak punya ibu" sahut chouji.

"Ibu siapa yang akan kau pinjam untuk menjadi ibumu?" tambah shikamaru. Mendengar ledekan dari shikamaru, kiba dan chouji pun terkekeh ikut mengejek hinata.

Lalu kiba mulai menjambak rambut panjang hinata, membuatnya tersentak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"lepas…sakit…" pinta hinata.

"lepaskan dia!" anak laki-laki berambut raven menghampiri mereka dan langsung menerjang kiba yang menarik rambut hinata.

"apa-apaan kau uciha!" bentak kiba kesal.

Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah shikamaru dan chouji. Mereka pun ketakutan dan berlari pergi menyingkir dari situ.

"hei kalian jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak kiba ikut berlari.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke anak gadis berambut indigo dengan mata berwarna lavender tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa sasuke-kun" jawabnya.

Karena berusaha tarik menarik dengan kiba tadi membuat kaki hinata sedikit terkilir. Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah kesakitan hinata pun membantunya berdiri lalu menolongnya dengan menggendong hinata dipunggung bak seorang guardian.

Sasuke dan hinata satu sekolah di SD KONOHA tetapi mereka bukan teman sekelas. Hinata seorang gadis pendiam dan pemalu dan tidak memiliki teman dikelasnya oleh karena itu banyak anak laki-laki yang sering mengganggunya. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu hinata yang tengah berada di perpustakaan berusaha mengambil buku yang sulit di jangkaunya. Sasuke menolong hinata dengan mengambilkan buku itu. Semenjak itu hinata mencari tahu nama penolongnya yang ternyata adalah uciha sasuke. Ia pun memberanikan diri memanggil nama kecil sasuke. Dan hal itu terus berulang, sasuke sering menolong hinata jika dia sedang berada dalam kesulitan ataupun masalah. Tanpa sadar terjalin kedekatan diantara mereka layaknya teman dekat. Sasuke selalu melindungi hinata bak seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya. Saat disekolah tidak ada yang berani mengganggu hinata karena tak ingin berurusan dengan sasuke. Sasuke murid terpintar disekolahnya. Ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam semua mata pelajaran. Oleh karena itu untuk menyeimbangi sasuke, hinata pun berusaha giat belajar agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

.

.

Memasuki halaman Sekolah Dasar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa cemas karena ia merasa sudah terlambat sekarang padahal ini hari pertamanya bersekolah. 'Kenapa aku malah terlambat-ttebayo…?'batinnya. Saat berlari di koridor sekolah ia berpapasan dengan iruka sensei yang langsung menegurnya.

"hei, kau murid pindahan dari sunagakure itu kan?" tegur iruka sensei.

"hehehe… iya sensei maaf aku terlambat" ujar naruto menampilkan cengirannya sesekali menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Iruka sensei menghela nafas lalu berujar "kalau begitu ayo ku antar kau ke kelas 6"

**Grek…**pintu kelas terbuka membuat semua anak kelas 6 menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu yang memunculkan sosok iruka sensei dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dibelakangnya.

"ohayou…"

"ohayou sensei…" sahut mereka serempak.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari sunagakure. dia akan bersekolah disini mulai hari ini dan seterusnya" iruka sensei menatap anak laki-laki itu lalu berujar "ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ha'i" jawab naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. "salam kenal minna…! Namaku naruto uzumaki. aku anak yang ceria dan tampan-kan" ujar naruto sedikit narsis mengundang gelak tawa dari semua yang kelak akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap murid baru itu pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya "aku juga termasuk anak nakal jadi awas saja kalau ada yang berani macam-macam denganku" lanjut naruto mengancam. Membuat semua yang ada dikelas menegukan ludahnya. Naruto nyengir menampilkan cengiran rubahnya "aku hanya bercanda teman-teman" lanjutnya lagi. Semua yang ada dikelas langsung menarik nafas lega.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa minggu ternyata benar perkataan naruto pada saat awal perkenalannya. Dia adalah anak nakal yang suka sekali menjahili teman-teman sekelasnya. Naruto bergabung dengan kiba, chouji, dan shikamaru yang menjadi teman kelompoknya sekarang. Mereka sering berbuat onar dengan mencontek saat ujian, mengangkat rok para gadis dikelas, dan melanggar perarturan sekolah seperti terlambat. Meski begitu hanya hinata yang tidak diganggu oleh mereka. Naruto sempat bertanya mengapa mereka melewatkan begitu saja untuk mengerjai hinata. Lalu kiba menjawab bahwa hinata memiliki seorang guardian, orang itu adalah uciha sasuke. Naruto menyeringai ia pun mulai tertarik. Semenjak itu naruto sering mengganggu hinata. Menjahilinya dengan membuang sampah di laci meja hinata, menempelkan permen karet ataupun mengambil alat tulis hinata sehingga dia tidak dapat menulis saat pelajaran di mulai. Kiba, shikamaru dan chouji sering memperingatkan naruto untuk menhentikan kelakuannya pada hinata tetapi tak diindahkannya. Karena sasuke kebetulan memang tidak mengetahui kelakuan naruto yang selalu mengerjai hinata dikelas. Hinata pun tidak mengadukan hal itu pada sasuke. Hinata mencoba bertahan 'mungkin keisengan naruto akan segera berlalu' batinnya. Namun hal itu malah membuat kiba, shikamaru, dan chouji yang tadinya berhenti mengerjai hinata sekarang pun ikut kembali mengerjainya.

Sampai suatu hari saat hinata sedang melakukan tugasnya yaitu piket kelas. Kebetulan hari itu ia piket bersamaan dengan naruto. Hinata pun mengambil sapu di balik pintu dan mulai membersihkan kelas. Naruto tidak ikut membantu ia malah semakin membuat kelasnya kotor. Hinata mulai tidak tahan dengan kelakuan naruto dan berusaha menegurnya. Hal itu memang menghentikan perbuatan naruto. Namun ia lalu menghampiri hinata. Hinata mundur kebelakang menghindari naruto yang terus berjalan mendekat kearahnya hal itu membuatnya jatuh terjerembab melihat hal itu naruto segera menindih tubuh hinata dan berusaha mencium hinata tepat dibibirnya. Hinata ketakutan menerima kelakuan tak sopan dari anak laki-laki berambut kuning berpirang jabrik ini lantas mengeratkan genggamannya pada batang sapu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya lalu memukul kepala naruto dengan itu. Tak disangka batang sapu tersebut tertancap sebuah paku. Kontan saja hal yang dilakukan hinata membuat kepala naruto mengucurkan darah segar. Hinata terkejut ia gemetar lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto begitu saja.

.

.

.

Musim semi tiba bunga sakura jatuh berguguran menambahkan kesan indah pada hari ini. Ya hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan dan pengambilan ijazah selesai. Mereka pun menyanyikan lagu perpisahan untuk para guru dan menyematkan bunga pada blazer seragam sekolah SMP mereka.

Kejadian sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar itu pun berlalu begitu saja. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya dan menganggap semua itu adalah kecelakaan. Naruto, sasuke dan hinata kembali satu sekolah di SMP Konoha Gakuen. SD Konoha berada dalam satu gedung dengan SMP-nya dan kepala sekolah menetapkan perarturan bagi siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di SD Konoha agar melanjutkan SMP di sekolah itu juga. Tetapi mereka tidak sekelas. Kelas mereka masing-masing berbeda. Meski begitu Sasuke selalu mengantar hinata pulang sekolah untuk mengawalnya pulang. Sasuke sempat heran dengan kelakuan hinata saat di SD dulu yang selalu gemetaran dan sempat beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Tetapi ia tak berkata apapun sasuke menunggu hinata menceritakannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya kelulusan mereka tiba hinata tak bercerita apapun pada sasuke. Hinata memutuskan akan melanjut ke sekolah kepribadian putri. Sasuke pun melanjutkan ke sekolah khusus laki-laki dan menetap di asrama. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasuke karena telah menjadi seorang teman sekalligus pelindung baginya selama ini. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanya hinata dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Hn, tentu saja"

Hinata merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata lalu ia pun mulai menangis. "aku akan sangat merindukanmu…" ucapnya.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Kaoru's note : acem…acem…acem…?#Plakk lidah keseleo. Gimana…gimana…gimana…? Untuk cerita kali ini saya nggak butuh review tetapi jika tidak ada review membuat saya down dan mungkin tidak melanjutkan fic ini *Ngancem #ditenDANG readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstand 2**

**By**

**Kaoru mouri**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : NaruHina Slight SasuSaku

**Warn** : Mungkin akan terjadi war pair tetapi biarlah saya sudah memperingatkan.

**AU, OOC, (maybe) Typo dsb.**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di SMA Putri Konoha. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan menatap teman-teman sekolahnya. Ya, Hinata sudah dapat bersosialisasi sekarang dan memiliki banyak teman. Besok adalah pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Demi merayakan hari terakhir sekaligus perpisahan. Mereka mengadakan gokon atas usul Tenten. Ia bilang ini adalah hari kebebasan kita bertemu dengan sesama jenis "Apa kalian tidak bosan. Sudah saatnya kita mencari pacar" ujar tenten.

"aku setuju denganmu tenten" matsuri mengacungkan dua jempolnya menyetujui usulan tenten.

"Baiklah aku akan atur acaranya. Kalian langsung saja datang ke Konoha's Pub" shion berkata sambil merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Hah? Pub?" matsuri sedikit mengernyit mendengar kata Pub.

"Iya, kenapa? Ini kan hari terakhir kita sebagai anak SMA. Mulai besok kita akan melanjutkan studi ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi yaitu perkuliahan. Kita ini sudah dewasa… sadarlah teman-teman" sahut Amaru berbinar-binar.

"T-Tapi…" hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" sela tenten.

"Baiklah ku tunggu kalian disana ya. Jaa…" lanjut shion meletakkan ponsel dekat telinganya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedikit membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu sekembalinya dari toilet.

"Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu tertarik untuk ikut gokon, hinata" cibir naruto. Hinata diam tidak menjawab. Ia bosan meladeni pria pirang ini dan ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Wah kau sudah tumbuh ya" ujar naruto lalu menyentuh dada hinata dan sedikit meremasnya.

Hinata tersentak lalu **PLAK** menampar naruto keras karena berani berbuat kurang ajar padanya.

"Jaga tanganmu, Uzumaki" hinata menekan suaranya menahan amarah. Menatap tajam naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Sewaktu mengikuti acara gokon. Mereka yaitu sakura, sasuke, hinata, dan naruto tak sengaja bertemu. Sekarang posisinya adalah naruto, sakura, sasuke dan hinata duduk dalam satu meja. Naruto dan sakura adalah teman sewaktu SMA sedangkan hinata mengambil sekolah kepribadian putri dan sasuke melanjut ke sekolah khusus putra dan tinggal di asrama.

Atas bujukan tenten-lah, hinata yang tadinya tidak mau ikut terpaksa menghadiri acara gokon ini. Sedangkan Sakura dipaksa sahabatnya, ino, untuk ikut karena kekurangan orang. Naruto mengetahui kabar sakura bakal mengikuti acara gokon ini lalu ia pun ikut serta. Namun lain hal dengan Sasuke, tidak diketahui apa motif sasuke mengikuti gokon. Mungkin karena begitu lama tinggal di asrama dan ingin melepas penat. Atau mungkin karena ingin menemui hinata? Entahlah.

"Hinata…" panggil sasuke menyadarkan hinata dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke-kun" sahut hinata senyum sumringah terkembang dari bibirnya segera ia menghampiri sasuke. Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan naruto. Dia hanya berdesis melihat opera sabun gratis yang ditawarkan sasuke dan hinata. Sasuke bertanya tentang bagaimana kabar hinata sekarang. Hinata menjawab ia baik-baik saja dan sudah menetap di apartemen sendiri sekarang. Jauh dari ayahnya. Dia juga bercerita ayahnya telah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita dari kalangan hyuuga pula. Hanabi juga sudah melanjutkan sekolah tahun ini dia menetap di asrama putri. "Dia bilang ingin mengikuti jejakku yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri" Hinata banyak bercerita kebiasaannya yang dulu gagap telah hilang. Sasuke menanggapi dengan berujar "Hn" ataupun "Itu bagus" meski komentar sasuke biasa saja namun ia terlihat senang sama seperti hinata.

Sakura sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir akan menemukan pemuda yang selama ini disukainya, sasuke, disini. Melihat sasuke dan hinata yang sepertinya sudah lama saling mengenal, membuat sakura dilanda cemburu. Memasang wajah cerianya sakura mendekati sasuke dan bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Sasuke-kun… lama tidak bertemu" sapa sakura. Sakura dan sasuke adalah tetangga sejak kecil dan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Tetapi karena sasuke melanjutkan untuk bersekolah di asrama putra. Membuat sakura jarang bertemu dan melihatnya hal itu membuatnya sedikit merindukan sasuke.

"Hn, sakura…" balas sasuke.

Hinata merasakan hatinya sedikit berdenyut melihat kedekatan sasuke dan sakura namun semua itu ditepisnya. 'Sasuke-kun dan aku berteman' batinnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah mereka merasakan hawa panas melihat sakura bergelayut manja pada sasuke. Lalu naruto sengaja menarik lengan sakura dan menggeretnya pergi. Hal yang dilakukannya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sasuke.

"Apa, hah?" balas naruto tak kalah menatap tajam sasuke. Lalu berujar "Sakura-chan itu milikku, Teme sialan!"

"Hn, Dobe" balas sasuke acuh lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke hinata. Dilihatnya hinata meminum gelas yang berisi alkohol dan wajah hinata terlihat sudah sangat memerah sepertinya ia mabuk. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak hinata untuk pulang bersama. Sakura kesal dengan tingkah laku naruto lalu memukulnya dan berteriak "Baka!"

Saat sedang menunggu taksi sasuke sedikit terperanjat merasakan lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun… jangan pergi…" ucap hinata lirih diselingi cegukan.

"aku mencintaimu…" lanjutnya. Sasuke diam tak menanggapi.

"kenapa kau hanya diam sasuke… kau tahu… aku mencintaimu…"

"kau mabuk hinata" jawab sasuke datar.

"itu bukan jawaban… kau berusaha mengalihkannya sasuke…"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghadap sasuke. Mata mereka beradu oniks dan amethyst. Saat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hinata pingsan dan bersandar di bahu sasuke. Tangan sasuke yang tadinya ingin memeluk hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu membopong hinata untuk masuk ke dalam taksi dan mengantarnya pulang. Sasuke lalu melihat ponsel hinata melihat daftar beberapa nama teman di ponselnya lalu menghubungi nama yang terdaftar pada layar ponsel itu, tenten. "Moshi-moshi…" sapa penerima panggilan.

"kau teman hinata kan? Bisa kau ke apartemennya sekarang"

.

.

.

Di rumahnya naruto teringat masa lalunya saat masih bersekolah dulu…

Flashback On

Seorang gadis kecil tengah pulang sekolah dengan menjunjung tas kecilnya di punggung berjalan perlahan layaknya anak kecil bersenandung ria dengan senyum di wajahnya, saat ia ingin berbelok di tikungan jalan. Tiba-tiba ia dicegat anak laki-laki yang ingin menjahilinya.

"Hei teman-teman dia sudah datang" ujar kiba.

"Mau apa kalian?" hinata ketakutan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Serahkan uang jajanmu" pinta shikamaru.

"Tidak mau"

"Keh, mau melawan. Ayo chouji ambil tasnya" perintah kiba. Lalu chuji pun menghampiri hinata merebut menarik ransel di punggungnya dengan paksa.

"Tangkap ini kiba" chouji berseru sembari melempar tas hinata ke arah kiba.

"Kembalikan tasku!" jerit hinata.

"Hahaha…tidak mau" ujar kiba menarik bawah matanya dengan telunjuk sembari menjulurkan lidah. Lalu ia pun memutar-mutar tali ransel hinata dan melemparnya ke atas hingga tersangkut di pohon.

Mereka pun terkekeh lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan hinata yang mulai menangis. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik melihat semua itu dari jauh lalu ia pun menjatuhkan tas yang berada di punggungnya ke tanah dan mulai memanjat pohon tempat tersangkutnya ransel hinata. Anak berambut pirang jabrik itu lalu menyerahkan tas yang telah berhasil diambilnya dari pohon ke tangan hinata.

"Arigatou…" ucap hinata yang masih sesegukan menahan tangis.

Anak kecil itu diam saja menatap hinata lalu beranjak pergi.

Saat di sekolah dasar dulu hinata berusaha mendekati naruto dan ingin berteman dengannya. Naruto sempat bertanya kenapa hinata ingin berdekatan dengannya dan ingin menjadi temannya. Hinata kecil menjawab "Karena aku menyukai naruto-kun." Ujarnya polos tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai anak nakal sepertiku hinata?"

"Walaupun naruto-kun nakal tetapi naruto-kun memiliki hati yang baik" jawab hinata menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam menatap hinata dengan samudera biru menelusuri kebohongan dimata amethystnya.

'Akan ku buat kau menarik kata-katamu hinata' batinnya.

**To Be Continue…**

**Kaoru's Note** : Saya sudah tentuin pairingnya… emang dari awal saya ingin buat pair itu… wkkk gomen bagi readers yang kecewa…


End file.
